bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Opowieść
................................PRZEDMOWA....................................... Jeśli nie czytałeś dwóch poprzednich części mojego opowiadania (Mój Pan i Nowy Właściciel) możesz się w tym wszystkim pogubić, więc dobrze by było, gdybyś najpierw je przeczytał, chyba, że lubisz ryzyko ;). UWAGA! Opowiadanie zawiera zwroty, które powszechnie uważane są za wulgaryzmy, dlatego czytasz na własne ryzyko. ................................................................................ __________________________________________________________________________________________________ I. - C-Co jest?! - Tesra zdawał się być oszołomiony istniejącą sytuacją, gdyż nie wiedział, co dzieje się z Hiyano. - GRAAAAH! - Z gardła dziewczyny wydobył się przeszywający wrzask Hollowa. Twarz pokryła się śnieżnobiałą maską przypominającą głowę diabła. Naraz można było usłyszeć głośne mlaśnięcie. Tesra cały pokrył się krwią. Jego ręka eksplodowała pod wpływem potężnego natężenia Reiatsu! Gdzieniegdzie znaleźć można było strzępki brązowawej skóry i mięśni. Na podłogę ogromnej sali zaczęła skapywać krew. Mężczyzna uklęknął z bólu i trzymał się za krwawiącą kończynę. Opętana Shinigami spadła na ziemię i zrywając się z pozycji kucającej chwyciła Arrancara, który nie był już w Resurrección, za głowę, po czym zaczęła formować Cero. Spod jej dłoni trzymającej Lindocruza widać było nikłe promyki o lazurowej barwie. Nagle jej ręka została odepchnięta przez miecz Nnoitry. Ostrze broni wbiło się lekko w przedramię, ale dziewczyna nawet tego niezauważyła. Jiruga stanął za swym Fracción, przystawił dłoń do twarzy Kumasaki i skruszył jej maskę Hollowa. Hiyano, już o normalnym wyglądzie, spojrzała nań nieprzytomnie. - Gratulacje. - powiedział Nnoitra niechętnie i z gniewem w głosie - Od teraz jesteś oficjalnie moim Fracción. Twoim pierwszym zadaniem będzie.... - Espada chwycił za tył stroju Tesri i rzucił nim w Shinigami - Zajęcie się tą kupą gówna! Zaprowadź go na część leczącą. Ja tym czasem będę u siebie. - Posłusznie wzięła mężczyznę pod ramię, po czym razem ze swoim właścicielem wyszli z komnaty. Na korytarzu Nnoitra skręcił i zniknął za progiem, zaś Hiyano i Tesra powędrowali na przód. Arrancar ciężko oddychał, a po jego bladej twarzy spływał zimny pot. Dziewczyna czuła się winna. - To wszystko przez to, że nie umiem panować nad swoim Hollowem... - pomyślała. – Może przystąpienie do misji rzeczywiście nastąpiło przedwcześnie… - H...Hiyano-san? - Rozmyślania dziewczyny przerwał cichy, zmęczony głos Tesri. Popatrzyła na niego ukradkiem. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w nią swoimi nieprzytomnymi oczami. - Wy-wydaje mi się....że jesteśmy na....miejscu... - wydyszał. Stali przed małą, podłużną salą pozbawioną drzwi, w środku której można było dostrzec łóżka (prawdopodobnie do zabiegów) i różne przyrządy walające się po całym pomieszczeniu. Gdzieś w głębi owej sali, wcześniej nie widoczny, wyłonił się Szayel Aporro. II. - O, widzę, że mam pacjenta! - zaczął z zainteresowaniem. Zrobił kilka kroków w przód, zatrzymał się przed Kumasaką i Lindocruzem. - Brakowało mi już ciał do eks...ekhm, to znaczy do zoperowania. - poprawił się szybko. Spojrzał na rękę Arrancara, po czym rzekł: - Ojojoj, niezbyt lekki przypadek mi się trafił...hej, Kumaska, połóż go na łóżku. – Shinigami podeszła do najbliższego z mebli i delikatnie położyła na nim Tesrę. Popatrzył na nią niewyraźnie. Szayel podszedł do niego z dziwnym przyrządem w ręce. - Przytrzymaj go, proszę. – powiedział lekko podekscytowany, choć nie było po nim tego widać. Tesra jeszcze raz rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Hiyano. Nagle jego twarz diametralnie zmieniła się pod wpływem bólu. Zaczął rzucać się na wszystkie strony, Kumasace ledwo udawało się go przytrzymać. Operacja trwała kilkadziesiąt minut, ale z perspektywy Lindocruza dłużyło się to w godziny. W końcu nastał kres nieopisanego bólu, a na twarzy Arrancara z powrotem zagościł nikły cień ciepłego uśmiechu. Aporro zrobił mu niezgrabny opatrunek. - Zabieraj go, strasznie uciążliwy z niego pacjent. – Rzucił bezwiednie Espada. Dziewczyna pomogła Tesri wstać, po czym wyprowadziła go z sali. Szli oboje wzdłuż śnieżnobiałych, nie mających kresu korytarzy. Mężczyzna co jakiś czas rzucał jej nieśmiałe spojrzenie. Po jakimś czasie dotarli do rozgałęzienia korytarzu. Tesra skręcił w prawo, ale Hiyano zatrzymała go lekkim szarpnięciem za ramię. - Tesra-kun, przecież Nnoitra-sama ma pokój za lewym zakrętem, no nie? – zaczęła niepewnie. - Zgadza się, ale pragnę ci coś pokazać. Czy chciałabyś pójść ze mną? – Odrzekł spokojnie i nieśmiało, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę Shinigami. Ta onieśmielona udała, że nie zauważyła jej i ruszyła przed siebie. Lindocruz szybko ją dogonił i przez resztę wędrówki starał się dotrzymywać jej kroku. Nareszcie po kilku minutach sunięcia poprzez zdawałoby się niekończący, skąpany w bieli tunel, Hiyano ujrzała światło w oddali. Chwilę potem niewyraźne promyki dostrzegł i Tesra. Pocieszony tym faktem rzekł: - Powoli zbliżamy się do końca korytarza. – na jego twarzy pojawił się ledwo widoczny uśmieszek. Najprawdopodobniej ucieszył się, bo już niedługo niezręczna cisza powinna ustąpić. - Tesra-kun… - zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna idąc przed siebie. – Co właściwie znajduje się na końcu tunelu? - To… hm, niespodzianka. – nagle wyszli na zewnątrz. Twarz Hiyano okryła się zdziwieniem i zachwytem. Znaleźli się na pięknym tarasie, nasączonym czystym blaskiem połyskującego, krągłego księżyca. - A więc stąd to światło… - mruknęła do siebie oczarowana Kumasaka. – Tesra-kun, ale czy księżyc Hueco Mundo nie jest czasem zakrzywiony? – niespodziewanie zagadnęła mężczyznę. - To prawda, tyle że Hueco Mundo posiada dwa księżyce. - Serio? Więc dlaczego nikt go wcześniej nie zauważył? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Ponieważ księżyc ten, jak również pozostały, nie zmienia swojego położenia. Jest także oświetlony tylko z tej strony, więc można go zobaczyć jedynie stąd. - Tesra-kun… - powiedziała po jakimś czasie wpatrywania się w błyszczącą kulę Shinigami. – ja.. chciałabym cię przeprosić za obrażenia, jakie spowodowałam. – popatrzyła kątem oka na ranną rękę Arrancara. - Ah, nic się nie stało! – odpowiedział onieśmielony Tesra. – Powinienem odzyskać czucie w ręce za kilka dni. – uśmiech nadal nie opuszczał jego bladej twarzy. – Wiesz, Hiyano-san, jest jedna rzecz, która nie daje mi spokoju… Mianowice, jakim cudem znalazłaś się wśród nas, Arrancarów, będąc Shinigami? - Eee, hah, wiesz, to bardzo długa historia. – Zakłopotała się dziewczyna, jakby chcąc ukryć prawdę. - więc czemu się nią ze mną nie podzielisz? – Zachęcał, nadal nie odrywając ciepłego wzroku od Hiyano. - ……..eee…. cóż… wydaje mi się, że chyba i tak nikt nas nie słyszy więc… dobrze… - Wydusiła cichutko. III. - Więc, od czego by tu? Ehehe… - Skrępowała się Kumasaka niezgrabnie drapiąc się po głowie przykrytej białą apaszką, na której wyhaftowana była czaszka Hollowa. - Tak… zaczęło się od tego, że mianowano mnie 4. oficerem 3. oddziału. Tak jak przypuszczałam, większość Shinigami nie tylko z mojej dywizji, ale także reszta Soul Society nie akceptowała mnie. Było to spowodowane moją odmiennością. Posiadałam bowiem moce, na które nie miałam wpływu. Moje Zanpakutō ma bardzo nietypową formę duchową… którą jest Hollow. Oczywiście tylko ja potrafię ją dostrzec. Po moim pierwszym przebudzeniu formy Shikai po kilku dniach zaczęło dziać się ze mną coś niepokojącego. Niekiedy musiałam opuszczać zebrania naszego oddziału. Często miałam mdłości, zawroty głowy, ale któregoś dnia mój stan osiągnął poziom krytyczny. Podczas sobotniego popołudnia, gdy przechadzałam się korytarzami w rezydencji mojego kapitana, Gina Ichimaru, znowu poczułam się słabo. Sprawdziłam szybko, czy nikt mnie nie widzi i udałam się do łazienki. Ból brzucha stawał się nie do zniesienia, a pulsujące skronie potęgowały cierpienie. Szybko podbiegłam do najbliższej umywalki i ku swojemu zdziwieniu zwymiotowałam krwią. Stałam tak przez kilka chwil podparta dwoma rękoma o krawędzie. Ciężko dysząc ze zdenerwowania powoli uniosłam głowę do lustra. Wtedy przeraziłam się niemiłosiernie, bowiem ujrzałam w nim całkiem obcą osobę. Moje lewe oko do połowy zabarwiło się na czarno, a źrenica z turkusowego zmieniła się na złotą. Wtedy też zauważyłam cień stojący za mną. Zrobiłam instynktowny unik za pomocą Shunpo i wtedy go zobaczyłam. Mojego największego wroga z akademii Shinigami, Koryusai Ebisawę. Jego miodowe włosy błyszczały w świetle miecza. Po jego spojrzeniu można było się domyślić, że zrobienie uniku było słusznym posunięciem. Przeciwnik opuścił rękę z kataną swobodnie na dół po nieudanym ataku. Nadal nie tracąc czujności dobyłam mojego Zanpakutō wlepiając wzrok w Ebisawę. - Odkąd zjawiłaś się w akademii Shinigami wiedziałem, że będą z tobą problemy. – zadrwił, po czym rzucił się na mnie. Szybko odparowałam cios i zręcznym kopniakiem w brzuch odrzuciłam go, co spowodowało, że przebił się przez ścianę i wpadł do sali treningowej. Szybko przemknęłam przez sporą wyrwę i wtedy się zaczęło. Porażający ból głowy powrócił, tyle że z podwójną siłą. Upuściłam Zanpakutō i upadłam na kolana. Chwyciłam się obiema rękami za głowę i zaczęłam krzyczeć, dając w ten sposób częściowo ujść mojemu bólowi. Ebisawa wykorzystał to i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy mnie. Chwycił mnie prawą ręką za apaszkę i włosy, i podciągnął na wysokość swojej twarzy. Mocno zacisnęłam zęby, gdyż jego stalowy chwyt zwiększał ból. Z cierpienia prawie traciłam przytomność, lecz nadal świdrowałam go moim zimnym, opętanym wzrokiem. Shinigami zbliżył ostrze do mojej tchawicy, a szyderczy uśmiech nie ustępował z jego szkaradnej twarzy. - I kto ci teraz pomoże? A może zawołasz swojego braciszka? Ach, zapomniałem, ON NIE ŻYJE! – drwił śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. Po kilku minutach niekontrolowanego śmiechu szybko zwrócił swoje chore, psychopatyczne spojrzenie z powrotem na mnie i ryknął: - Zdychaj, Rukongańskie ścierwo! – Jego miecz był ledwie kilka centymetrów ode mnie, kiedy jego występ przerwał Zanpakutō, który ściął ostrze Ebisawy do połowy. Przestraszony chłopak upuścił mnie i wpatrywał się w tajemniczą postać, będącą moim wybawcą. Leżąc powoli odzyskiwałam świadomość, aby w końcu zobaczyć mojego bohatera. A był nim… nie kto inny jak kapitan Ichimaru. To jego Shinsō złamało miecz Ebisawy. Kapitan zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym powiedział: - Tym razem przymknę oko na twój wybryk, Koryusai. Ale pamiętaj, że cię obserwuję, 3. oficerze. – Gin dał znaczący znak dłonią, aby chłopak opuścił miejsce. Przestraszony, ale też rozwścieczony postąpił zgodnie z nakazem. Ichimaru odczekał chwilę, aż wszystko się uciszy, po czym podszedł do mnie i uklęknął przede mną. Jego łagodna twarz dwoiła się w moich zmęczonych oczach. - Nie martw się, Hiyano-san, wszystko będzie dobrze. – Mruknął ciepłym głosem, który wcale nie przypominał tego zimnego, bezlitosnego głosu, którym zwrócił się do Ebisawy. - J-Jak kapitan mnie tu znalazł?... – Wymamrotałam resztką sił. Gin pogłaskał mnie po głowie. - Proszę cię, byś nic już nie mówiła, to tylko cię jeszcze bardziej zmęczy. Zabiorę cię teraz, abyś odpoczęła, tylko mam jedną prośbę. – Rzekł. Spojrzałam nań pytająco. - Nie otwieraj oczu gdy będę cię niósł do pokoju, dobrze? – Dokończył. Odpowiedziałam kapitanowi rozumiejącym spojrzeniem. Ichimaru wziął mnie na ręcę, po czym wyniósł mnie z sali. Dalej już nic nie pamiętam. Obudziłam się w miękkim, przyjemnym łóżku. Byłam przykryta aksamitną kołdrą. Jak zdążyłam odczuć, ból już przeminął. Spojrzałam w lewo, skąd zauważyłam nikłe światło. Płomyki w kominku raźnie tańczyły ogrzewając tym samym pomieszczenie. Nagle drzwi się rozsunęły i do środka wszedł kapitan Ichimaru. Usiadłam na łóżku, a on szturchnął palenisko, po czym przysiadł na stołku obok mnie. - I jak się czujesz? – zwrócił się ciepło i serdecznie. - Lepiej… - odrzekłam nieśmiało. – kapitanie, czy mogłabym wiedzieć… - Przypadek. Po prostu przechadzałem się, kiedy zauważyłem wielką dziurę w ścianie i usłyszałem krzyki. – szybko odpowiedział, jakby nie chciał dalej zgłębiać tego tematu. Tydzień po tym wydarzeniu opuściłam Soul Society, nie chcąc spowodować większych szkód, czy komuś się narazić. Trafiłam tutaj, do Hueco Mundo. Aizen-sama przyjął mnie z otwartymi ramionami twierdząc, że moje Reiatsu bardziej przypomina Hollowa. Niedługo po tym zaproponował mi, abym została Fracción Nnoitry-sama. - Rozumiem... – rzekł Tesra. – Musiało ci być ciężko… - Ahahah, nie przejmuj się tym! – Roześmiała się onieśmielona Hiyano, po czym dodała: - Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy wracać do Nnoitry-sama. - Masz rację! Przez twoją opowieść kompletnie o tym zapomniałem… - zmieszał się Arrancar. – Chodźmy. – wstali i zawrócili, by ponownie znaleźć się w śnieżnobiałym tunelu. Tym razem cisza w nim nie zagościła, wręcz przeciwnie, Hiyano i Tesra śmiali się i rozmawiali w najlepsze, przemierzając niekończący się korytarz. Lecz Tesra nie wiedział, że Hiyano nie powiedziała mu wszystkiego, bowiem jej przygoda miała początek wiele lat wcześniej. To Be Continued…